


I Am The Engineer

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [25]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Vampire Bites, old foes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: When you've lost most of your allies, what do you do?
Series: ETNuary [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Am The Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Lauren Day!!
> 
> Cw: Blood, gore, death. Betrayal. PTSD.

Ow…ow…ow…!!

Everything really hurts…

Where am I…!?

I’m scared…

-I think I see a shadow, and I freeze.

Is it them?

Did they come back!?

Even my bites have bites, I don’t want anymore!!

-That’s right.

That’s…what…happened…

I was **bitten.**

A shudder runs through me at the _memories._

Then another-

My friends.

How could they _do_ this to me!?

Just because I didn’t want to do _one_ thing-!

A part of me doesn’t want to forgive them.

I try to uncurl from this ball I’ve hunched into, and my nerves flare.

Ouch…

If I weren’t so angry, I might just cry.

I try to uncurl again.

I don’t want to be in here anymore.

I want to be _home_ …with my family…with Alex-

I don’t really have any friends.

I wobble on my feet…

Don’t fall.

_Don’t fall-_

My eyes are burning-hot.

This weird strength.

I can feel it flowing…

_Don’t_ fall.

Oh…my poor dress…

Blood stains.

Up and down…

I don’t want to remember.

I **don’t.**

I just…

I just have to get out of here-

I can’t breathe…

Hope no one is here.

But at the same time.

I hope they are.

Do they know what they did?

Do they care?

Honestly…

I just want to hurt them until _my_ hurt is all gone.

-But I won’t do it…

‘Be the bigger person’ here.

I just…have to keep that in mind.

Which is easier thought of than done.

I walk out, to hear voices:

“…Wonder who’s next”.

“Well, who do we have left-“

“Alex, Jesse, Lauren…”

“Is that it?”

“So the gang’s almost all here”.

The last one makes my blood **boil.**

Whatever’s left of it…

DeStorm.

“…”

I swing around the corner.

Their jaws

drop.

“Lauren!?” Gabbie exclaims disbelievingly.

“It’s really you!!”

Liza jumps up and down like a baby kangaroo hopped up on sugar at the sight of me-

“I’m so, so sorry-“

Tana’s eyes shine with remorse.

“I’m not”.

-Of course, _he_ wouldn’t be.

Because why would the guy who killed me, and _told_ those vampires to go after me, give a crap!?

“Yeah. It’s me”.

I hold my head high.

They gasp.

I have plenty of scars, and they’re all on display.

“…Liza…”

The little brown girl tugs at her strangely-colored scarf.

“Yeah?”

“I trust you”.

“Aww, thank you…”

A hand goes to her heart, touched.

“As for the rest of you…you’ve got a long way to go to earn back my trust”.

**Author's Note:**

> 438 Vs. 416 Words.


End file.
